marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marcus Milton (Earth-12131)
, , Squadron Supreme | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12131 | BaseOfOperations = New York City | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = High School Graduate | Origin = Eternal; Only known surviving member of his world | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Playdom | First = | Quotation = I have been told that we will be working together, Agent. I hope you can be my guide to your world. Perhaps you can tell me what a selfie is? | Speaker = Hyperion | QuoteSource = Marvel: Avengers Alliance | HistoryText = When Hyperion was a child, he was sent to Earth as the last survivor of another race known as the Eternals. Raised by his adoptive father as Marcus Milton, he learned a strict set of moral codes to benefit society. When he grew old enough, he became the heroic titan, Hyperion. But one day, the skies turned red, and another Earth appeared in the sky. Even with all the other heroes of his Earth coming together, Hyperion could not prevent the catastrophe. By the time both Earths were about to touch, all that remained was Hyperion, struggling to keep them apart. The two worlds broke, and with them, all of existence. The only thing that remained, the only survivor once again, was Hyperion. Floating in a void, Hyperion was inadvertently rescued by the scientists of A.I.M. who would imprison and experiment on him. But Hyperion was rescued by the Avengers. Now, Hyperion hopes for a second chance to save this new Earth he now calls home and a chance at a new beginning. | Personality = | Powers = Superhuman Strength: Hyperion possesses great physical strength. Superhuman Speed: Hyperion can run, move, and react at speeds that are far beyond the physical capabilities of even the finest human athlete; capable of moving faster than lightning. His top speed is well over 3,700 miles per second within Earth's atmosphere. Superhuman Reflexes: Hyperion's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are far superior to those of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Durability: Hyperion's body is far tougher and more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human. Hyperion can withstand high caliber naval gun fire, falls from tremendous heights, exposure to near absolute temperature (from -455 to 11,000 degrees Fahrenheit without issue) and pressure extremes, powerful energy beams and great impact forces. Enhanced Hearing: Hyperion is capable of hearing with amazing clarity and distance, and even perceiving frequencies outside normal range. Flight: Hyperion has the ability to levitate himself and fly through the air at tremendous speeds by harnessing and manipulating anti-gravitons. At his peak, he is capable of achieving speeds faster than lightning, over 3,700 miles per second. Once in space, he is capable of reaching lightspeed. Atomic Vision: Hyperion is capable of firing beams of highly intensive heat from his eyes that is capable of generating up at least to 12,000 degrees Fahrenheit. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' If injured, Hyperion can purposely channel cosmic energy to repair damaged bodily tissues much faster and more extensively than a human being is capable of. Hyperion's healing powers also dramatically decrease the rate of his aging to an unknown degree. | Abilities = *Hyperion has had some training in hand to hand combat. *'Hyper-Intelligence:' He is capable of interpreting DNA code at a glance, accurately enough to determine parentage. His mind itself is a nonlinear photonic array, storing his memories in light, with virtually instantaneous recall: his mind is structured in such a manner that memories are to him as 'real' as the present, his most vivid memory dominating his perceptions. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Solar Energy Depletion: If Hyperion is cut off from the source of his strength, nourishing solar photons particles from the sun, then his strength and abilities gradually are weakened, ultimately making him vulnerable. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2012 Character Debuts Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Hyperacusia Category:Flight Category:Regeneration Category:Advanced Longevity